Coming home
by bunting1996
Summary: Phil returns home from war. He must find a way to fit back into life and conquer his fears. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

****As you can tell this is my first fanfic so please review this as all feedback is needed and thanks for taking your time to read this.

** War is hell**

Morrison: Deville get down!

The sound of gunfire pierced the rare silence.

Deville get down god damn it!

Phil twitched back into reality realising the hell hole he was in. As soon as the next shot was fired Phil hit the floor slouched behind the dilapidated wall, which looked well built compared to the crumbling tenements which it stood beside.

Gregor: RPG!

With those words the words every soldier hopes they will never here Phil slipped into his own thoughts.

The tenements of which Phil slouched beside began to fall crushing the wounded Gregor.

As Phil drifted further into this illusion he saw her face, the face he had longed to see for the past three years he yearned for her.

Unknown: Phil wake up you're not leaving me here buddy.

Phil's eyes opened he was squinting but they were open

Phil: Kimi?

Unknown: Guess again mate we got to get out of here!

Phil: Jesus Christ Morrison what the hell happened?

Morrison: Liston Deville we need to move now! Requesting an immediate evac 12 clicks north of Helmand! He said this speaking into his radio.

Radio operator: An evac team will be their as soon as possible get to the high ground outside the village.

Morrison: we will signal with red flairs out!

Morrison: Time to move Deville.

Phil crept to his feet reloading his M14

Phil: Lets move.

Morrison and Phil crept through the town attempting not to be spotted by the enemy. Then suddenly Phil staggered he'd been shot in the leg. Phil collapsed and blacked out. Meanwhile Morrison took aim at the shooter who was directly behind them and with a slight pull of the trigger he put four rounds into the enemies chest with his silenced weapon. Morrison hid the body and threw Phil over his shoulder and carried him to safety.

Phil awoke he was no longer on the floor in the alley instead he seemed to be quite comfortable in a hospital bed apart from his leg that was that hurt like a bitch. He looked around and saw Morrison asleep in the chair beside his bed he gave him a slight nudge and he sparked back into life. Morrison was a tall man with shaved ginger hair and perhaps to much chin stubble he was in his mid thirties. But most importantly he was Phil's best friend in the armed forces.

Morrison: Hey look whose awake how you feeling Deville?

Phil: Like crap ughh what happened to my leg?

Morrison: You were shot mate. Morrison said this with a grim look on his face.

Phil: what's up with you?

Morrison: look Phil their sending you home your bone splintered you won't be walking let alone running for a while.

Phil's stomach sank he had been in the army since he left high school he was 24 now the army was all he knew.

Phil: when am i leaving?

Morrison: Tomorrow. Your not coming back mate.

Phil: well remember to hit me up when you get back to the states i still owe you a drink

Morrison: i wouldn't dream of missing it.

**Familiar faces**

Morrison had helped Phil pack and had given him some empty shells as souvenirs as well as the regiment photo that he kept since the day he graduated. It was sad to think since that photo was taken only six years ago only two out of the thirty men that were in that photo remained.

Phil's twelve hour flight had arrived at the airport. At last he thought to himself as he departed from the plain and said his goodbyes to his fellow soldiers who were also returning home he heard his name shouted from a distance a voice he had known since he was born one he could never forget.

Phil: Lil!

It was Lil god he hadn't seen her in two years and remarkably she hadn't changed a bit. He wheeled his chair towards her and she leaned in for hug.

Lil: Its been to long bro she whispered into his ear almost braking into tears.

Phil: I know sis i know. Anyway how are you?

Lil: Good, good more importantly how are you?

Phil: You know me the usual.

Lil: I meant the leg bro.

They both burst into laughter smiling at each other its good to be back he thought to himself.

Phil: where's mum?

Lil: She's at home preparing for your surprise party i know you don't like surprises. But you better act surprised Phillip.

Phil: Of course Lillian of course.

Lil helped Phil into her car and folded and his chair and bag into the trunk. They drove down the highway listening to the radio and talking about past events both humouring each other about things that had happened while Phil was away.

They arrived at the Deville resisidents and boy had in changed the house was a different colour and now their was huge palm trees on the front lawn. Lil pushed Phil to the front door and put her key into the door.

Lil: Act surprised remember!

Phil: I will he chuckled.

They entered the house it was pitch black the suddenly all the lights turn't on and there was a huge collective SUPRISE!

Phil gasped everyone was their Mum, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil and all their parents he was even surprised Angelica had turned up.

Phil: Guys it's so good to see you

Betty: its even better to see you Phil I've missed you so much. Betty had the biggest Grin on her face she was genuinely happy.

Lil smiled she hadn't seen her mum so happy in a long time.

The party had been going on for half an hour now and he still hadn't spoken to his friends he was to busy catching up with his mum and dad. Then Tommy entered the kitchen.

Tommy: Whats up war hero how you been?

Phil smirked

Phil: yeah I'm good thanks you and war hero?

Tommy: Yeah its your new nickname yeah im good hey come talk with the others.

Phil looked at his parents the said in union.

Betty: go Phil it is your party after all

Phil wheeled his chair into the living room Tommy was walking beside him. Tommy had changed alot he was now a muscular young man with his short purple hair he was wearing some shades to cover his eyes he'd done it since high school so nothing had changed there. They approached the group and Tommy said

Tommy: Its good to see you man real good.

Phil: You to T.

They arrived by the group and everyone smiled he looked in awe at Kimi she was as beautiful as he remembered her hair was tied up in her usual manner and she was wearing a black knee length dress that made her look stunning.

Kimi: Phil she cried leaning in close to kiss him on the cheek How have you been?

Phil: Good thanks the legs a little rusty may i add you look stunning this evening.

Lil smirked realising he had learnt from his past mistake.

Kimi: Oh Phil always the flirt its good to see you.

Phil: You to

Chuckie: so Phil my man fancy a beer? Chuckie said trying to play it cool.

Phil: no thanks I've been sober for three years intend to keep it that way

Angelica: The Phil Deville sober the kid he was drinking college students under the table at the age of 15. She snorted.

Phil: well it became a problem anyway lets enjoy the party

Kimi: Good for you it takes a real man to have fun without alcohol.

She smiled Phil embraced it she always knew how to cheer him up.

**2 hours later**

Phil was outside lighting a cigar a gift from one of the soldiers on the plain. Chuckie stepped outside and light a cigarette.

Phil: Since when do you smoke Chuck?

Chuckie: since i started college calms the nerves.

Phil: what you nervous about?

Chuckie : Important client tomorrow that's all.

Phil shrugged

Phil: The life of an estate agent.

Chuckie: so how long you back for?

Phil: A while cant go back to the army i was thinking of staying for good.

Chuckie: well its good to hear we have missed you Phil.

Phil: its good to be home.

Chuckie: if your looking for some work my dads looking for someone to take some shifts at the Java Lava. Should be some good money with that army pension and all.

Phil: Might take you up on that Chuck speak to you later I'm going to hit the sack.

Chuckie: Call me man we need to chill like old times.

Phil: will do.

Phil made his way into his bed for once he was glad his room was on the ground floor he closed his eyes and though about the night. It was good to see everyone especially Kimi she drove him crazy he drifted to sleep happy for the first time in a long time.

**End of part one**

Please review feedback wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A new day**

Radio: "Going back to the corner were i first saw you gonna camp in my sleeping back I'm not gonna move"

Phil awoke to the sound of the radio and the smell of pancakes both emulating from the kitchen. It was nine in the morning and Phil had a busy day ahead of him.

Phil: "Better get up". He told himself.

After his shower he got dressed. Phil put on some baggy jeans a navy blue polo shirt and his favourite leather jacket. He then made his way to the kitchen.

Phil: "Morning mum pancakes smell great"

Lil: "They taste even better" Lil said with a smirk on her face.

Betty dished up three pancakes on Phil's plate.

Betty: "well I'm of to work love you both and stay out of trouble".

Phil: "will do mum, love you to".

Lil: "Bye mum".

Once Betty had left Phil began taking large bites out of his pancakes. This amused Lil and caused her to burst out into laughter.

Lil: "No ones going to steal them you know"

Phil gulped down the final portion of his pancakes smirking as he ate.

Phil: " I know i haven't had food this good in years".

Lil: "Come on the food in the military cant be that bad is it?".

Phil: "Lets just say it could be a lot better"

Lil: "so any plans for today"

Phi: "yeah I'm going to head down to the java lava. Chuckie says his dad may have some work for me".

Lil: "ok do you want a ride?"

Phil: "no thanks I'm going to check out the neighbourhood"

Phil: "So what are you doing today?".

Lil: "ughh work. You sure you'll be ok?

Phi: "Yeah I'll be fine any way I'm off have fun at work".

As Phil wheeled down the street he couldn't help but look in awe at how much the neighbourhood had changed. There were now high rise apartments and all kinds of new stores but he was surprised to see the java lava remained unchanged. In fact it had not weathered at all he smiled reminding himself of the many happy moments he had here as a child. As he entered he was surprised to see how empty the place was but then again it was ten in the morning.

Charles: "Hi Phil what brings you here?"

Phil: "err Chuckie said you were looking for staff and well I'm looking for work"

Charles: "well it's only a couple hours every Monday does that sound good to you?"

Phil: "sounds good when can I start?".

Charles: "Next week?".

Phil: "sounds good oh and I'll have a strawberry and apple smoothie to go".

Charles: "coming right up".

As Charles was preparing the smoothie a young man walked in he was wearing a Sherpa hat and well Phil could recognise him form that alone.

Dil: "Yo Phil how you been didn't really get to catch up with you last night".

Phil: "yeah I'm fine legs a bit sore you know how about you?".

Dil: Yeah I'm good just going to meet Tommy to play some pool you want to come?"

Phil: "sure".

Dil: "well let me order a coffee and then we will go. Coffee to go Charles".

Charles: One strawberry and apple smoothie and a coffee to go".

Phil: "Thanks Charles see you Monday".

**Pool Hall**

Dil: "so what you having?"

Phil: "I'm fine I'll go find Tommy"

Phil scanned the room looking for Tommy he found him in a second he was by the pool table applying some chalk to the cue.

Phil: "Hey T".

Tommy: "Hi Phil what are you doing here?"

Phil: "I came with Dil he's getting a drink".

Tommy: "Cool that means we get the first game".

Phil: "sweat".

The boys played pool for about an hour and so far Phil had one every game.

Dil: "Damn this is embarrassing"

Phil: "don't worry mate i spent most of my free time playing pool at the base with Morrison".

Dil: "Morrison?"

Phil: "A friend you should meet him when he finishes his tour you may even be able to beat him at pool".

Phil went red with embarrassment and Tommy laughed.

Tommy: "so Phil i hear your back for good".

Phil: "Yeah I am its good being home".

Tommy: "yeah its good having you back"

Suddenly to men approached the table one noticeably bigger then the other.

"Yo of the table" said the larger man.

Phil: mate wait a minute were still playing".

"No of the table now!" this time there was more anger in the mans voice

Dil: "who the hell do you think you are?".

Bret: "I'm Bret and this is my table".

Phil: "well it don't have your name on it"

Bret: "shut up half pint"

Phil: "oh real original. You know i was almost offended there for a second".

Tommy: "look just let us finish are game and then you can have the table"

Phil could see Bret was angry and watched in shock as he threw his beer bottle aimed in the direction of Dil. Luckily it missed by millimetres. Then suddenly Tommy threw an uppercut landing it home on Bret's chin knocking him to the floor.

Bartender: "You three outta here or I'm calling the cops"

Tommy, Phil and Dil quickly gathered their stuff and began to leave the bar.

Bret: "you got lucky punk you'll regret this".

Dil: "T why did you punch him dude now he's going to come after us".

Tommy: "Dil! He threw a bottle at your head you should be thanking me".

Phil: "Anyway Dil he didn't get are names how is he going to find us".

Dil: "He could ask the bartender duh".

Tommy: "Your paranoid Dil, so were to now?".

Phil: I'm going to head home guys doctor said i needed to rest"

Tommy: "All right Phil catch up with you later".

Phil: "seya guys".

Dil/Tommy: "Bye".

**Home**

As Phil arrived home he laughed remembering what his mum told him this morning stay out of troubles he said better not tell mum about today he thought to himself. As soon as he hung his jacket on the back of the door their was a knock. He opened it and to his surprise it was Kimi.

Phil: "Ughh hey"

Kimi: "Your mum sent me to keep you company can I come in?".

Phil: "Sure".

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors not: Sorry i have been gone so long (laptop is being funny.) ill try to update as often as i can.

It was a cool summers evening Phil and Kimi were alone for the first time in years. Phil was dressed in his usual manner jeans and a shirt and in Phils mind Kimi looked stunning. She was wearing a knee length red dress and wore her hair down and she knew she wore it well.

Kimi: " so Phil how was your day?"

Phil: " yeah it was good thanks hung out with Tommy and Dil"

Kimi: " oh good to see you back on your feet. my Dad told my you applied for the job at the java lava."

Phil: "Yeah i did"

Kimi: "good how did it go with Tommy and Dil?"

Phil: " it was good until some idiot threw a bottle at us"

Kimi : " oh my god are you ok?"

Phil: " Yeah im fine hows work?"

Kimi: " yeah journalism is good, im waiting for my big brake though".

Phil: " ahh cool anything i can do to help?"

Kimi: "well we have a report on the war next month it would be good to have a veterans point of view if you want to talk?"

Phil braced himself painful moments flowed through his mind all at once creating a soul destroying pain in the depth of his heart. The friends he lost the men he killed in the name of peace . A lonely tear rolled down Phils face, but this was not a tear of sadness but a tear pf joy as he was finally going to share his burden and no longer be alone.

Phil: " so what do you want to know?"

Kimi: " well what was it like joing the military at such a young age?"

Phil: i have fond memory of the academy if that's what you mean, but when i was first deployed in Afghanistan the realism of war began to sink in."

Kimi: " what do you mean by that"

Phil: " well its different from civilian life , i mean ugh seeing your friends die is horrible and you change completely when your forced to kill to save your self.

Kimi: "oh are you OK?"

Phil: " yeah im fine". Phil said in a doll tone.

Kimi: " well did you ever do anything regrettable"

Phil: " Of course every solder does"

Kimi: "well"?

Flashback

Phil: "Morrison i got use some help over here"

The sound of gunfire was every were however none of the men were afraid the sound was as common to them as a car going down a busy street. Phil was covered in dust he had not bathed in days well he was in better shape then most of his unit to say the least. The battalion had run out of body bags days ago. The mission was a failure.

Morrison: " Deville left flank ! Harris supply some covering fire for the British in the ridge

Harris : " yes sir."

As soon as the battle had begun it was over. Phil was no longer amused that one man could cause so much trouble.

Phil: " Enemy down ".

Morrison: " All right everyone down to the ridge check for survivors".

Unknown: " Help! Ahh my leg Help!

Phil : "Hey stay still mate your going to be all right."

Unknown: Arggh everything hurts. Mum mum were are you".

Phil: Jesus Christ mate look at me whats your name".

Unknown: Patrick , Patrick Francis .

Phil : Morrison we need an extract!

Morrison: " Trying to get through".

Phil: "Patrick your British right Liston were going to get you home".

Patrick: " It hurts Kill me go damn you it hurts!."

Phil:" How long till that extract!".

Morrison: " were still working on achieving communication!".

Patrick: "Kill me!"

Phil: "you sure you want this?".

Patrick: "Yes".

Present day

Kimi: "so what did you do?".

Phil: " i did what he asked he was 18 and i killed him! im a monster".

Kimi:" know your not you fulfilled his dying wish he wanted to die."

Phil:" i still regret it."

Kimi: " well i think your a hero and it was brave of you to tell me."

Phil: "Thanks it means a lot ".

Then something strange happened. Something Phil had been dreaming of for years. Kimi edged closer to him leaning towards him going in for the kiss he could smell the fragrance of her perfume on her neck as the moved closer together.

KA-CLUNK

suddenly the door opened Lil entered the scene with a larger man by her side.

Lil: Hey im back oh this is Brett.

End of chapter 3 


End file.
